User talk:Opark 77
Welcome Greetings, Opark 77! Welcome to Boardwalk Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eli Thompson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! — http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' Re: Welcome Thanks for the kind welcome. Right now I actually have not watched any of Boardwalk Empire (I only started today because Meighan saw I was into The Wire and told me about it), but I'm planning a marathon today and tomorrow so I can get caught up. I'm pretty good at seeing what needs to be done to fix a place up organizationally, but I can't quite help out with content yet. You look like you know a lot about the show, and I really want to get this wiki to a high level. After we get some basic things put in place, I think we can really build a great community here. There's nothing for now that I need help with, but down the road we're bound to work together quite a bit. Cook Me Plox 22:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, that is one hell of a synopsis. Great work. Cook Me Plox 22:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm thinking that we might use the appearances template for actors as well as characters, what do you think? Cook Me Plox 17:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That sounds better. Cook Me Plox 20:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey there, I just wanted to say hello! You've been knocking it out of the park with edits. I'm planning on mixing up the front page tonight. What do you think we should highlight there? I was going to add character pics, featured article, latest episode (thank you very much!) and a poll. What are your thoughts? --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) skin change and being awesome Skin Change & Spotlight Hey Opark, nice work on all of your edits. You and Cook are machines! Just a heads up I am having one of the designers redo our skin to make it look less pixelated and possibly put Nucky walking on the left of the screen. Let me know if you have any feedback about the skin — yay, nay or or anything you have to say. What did you think of last nights episode? Gillian gives me the creeps! (edit -- forgot to add this!)Also, the wiki is going to be spotlighted on November 9th! So it should get us a bit of attention and new editors. We should figure out what we really need to get done by then and tackle it. I'll talk to Cook too. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Minor characters Awesome. Cook Me Plox 17:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Peg of Old Just noticed how much work you did on last night's episode! Well done! We have a spotlight on Wednesday! Ok, I am done screaming on your talk page. Thanks for all your hard work. :) --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Man, you are just incredible. Is there anything in particular you'd like help with? 03:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) not being around... Hey Opark, Sorry I haven't been around as of late. I have been super busy with work and personal projects. You are still doing an awesome job...and it seems like you have it on lock! But I'll try & come by this weekend and do some copy editing and tighten up. Is there anything I can help with in particular? --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Well, you convinced me. Thanks for the welcome.Eljuma 10:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Help I'm trying to put Rothstein, Capone etc in the Historical figures category. The category appears at the bottom of the page but when I click on it I don't find Rothstein, Capone, etc there. What am I doing wrong?Eljuma 12:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam & Color change Hey Opark, So yeah those comments are spam. :( I am going to delete them and block all those users, I'm going to ask VSTF to do it I think. I changed the content page color — let me know what you think. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 07:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's Pedemano, I have no idea what I'm doing. Season 2, Episode 2 Was thinking about doing one of those write-up/summaries if it hasn't been taken by anyone else. I've noticed you've most of them, so if you're planning on that one I can find another. Don't want to intrude on anyone else's job here.LegsDiamond 01:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC)LegsDiamond Hi, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Manager. Given your great work on this wiki and your affinity for high-end TV dramas, was wondering if you'd like to be the Founder/Admin on a new wiki for HBO's upcoming series Luck, starring Dustin Hoffman and created by David Milch. Lemme know! Thanks, Peter 17:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions about character pages 1. The factual people who appear in the show like Rothstein or Siegel, do we use their actual birthdate, birthplace, and age at the time of the current season? Regardless if they've never given that info in the show? I'm wondering because the actor who plays Johnny Torrio is considerably older than he would have been in real life. 2. Also, how about events that actually happens but hasn't on the show yet? How far do we go with that? Should Benny, who is obiously Bugsy Siegel, be refered to as such? Or Joe Masseria's war for control over the Morrello Crime Family, is going to be completely passed over if the producers do make the jump to 1923 in season 3. 3. Finally, editing or adding information to character pages or even summaries. What's the criteria for it? I'd like to add things but don't feel right about editing or alterating someone else's work. Happy Holidays!LegsDiamond 18:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the answers!LegsDiamond 17:45, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Excellent! We will simply overtake the luck.wikia.com url; i will make you a beaur and admin there; somebody from Wikia staff will be reaching out to you shortly about collaborating on getting the wiki up and running! If you have any further questions, please let me know! Cheers, Peter 17:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Luck Wiki Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm a Wikia staff member. I believe you have heard from Wikia recently about becoming the admin for the Luck Wiki and I hope you're still on board. I can get you user rights and I would like to collaborate with you for the wiki to make it its best. Let me know if you have any ideas for it and we'll get started! LexiLexi 18:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey- So I got started on the Luck wiki. I want to create character images for ALL characters but right now I can only seem to find the two main ones! I'd love your help with this, if you know where to find pictures of the other characters. Also let me know if there are any changes you think should be made to the main page design! Thanks :) LexiLexi 20:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hey Opark, I gave you 'crat rights as you are the most active admin here and you deserve them. This way you can add other admins if you like. ;) I haven't been able to edit as much on BE as I should be or want to...and I am not sure how much time I can dedicate in the future to the wiki. I am going to try and watch a few episodes this weekend (I fell off a few months ago :( ), and add a bit here & there. Anyway, hope all is well...the wiki looks great. Oh and if you have any questions around technical stuff I can volunteer Cook to help you. ;) We have started a group called Admin Support Team to help admins get stronger in areas they want to learn more about. Let me know if you'd be interested in that. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Right on about the new Luck wiki! --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC) AR and Lansky Dear Great and Benevolent Leader, what do you think about moving their profiles to the front page in the characters section?LegsDiamond 22:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC) You get whacked? Don't tell me Nucky shot you in the face too.13:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC)LegsDiamond Game of Thrones Wikia Hey this is Carlos! And I wanted to know when will I be unblocked? It says for one day, and......................... Chrys 20:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :You can still edit your talk page there.--Opark 77 20:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Game of Thrones Wikia Banned I wanted to know if I could get unblocked from the site? Also, I was going to edit the pics after I uploaded all of them. And those sigils aren't artwork. I wanted to get unblocked because the new episode, and I would '''LOVE to make a episode edit. And If I ever upload a pics (from now on) can you let me upload them and then edit the pics? Chrys 21:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You can edit your talk page on the Game of Thrones wiki. I am not going to discuss it with you here. I am not going to respond to your questions here, if you would like a response repost them on your talk page on the Game of Thrones wiki. If you continue to use your access here toask about it I will block you from editing here.--Opark 77 21:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC) New ban I wanted to know if my block could be reduced. I'm a working progress and I got some good screencaps and promo pics. So can you please reduce my block? Chrys 19:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Block help! Well me and Buffy are friends again and I learned how to categorize. So can you unblock me? 22:21, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Fancy ...seeing you here... :P I've been asked to get BWE wiki refreshed with Season 3 content, including some updates to the main page (nav bar, videos, polls, etc.). Any objections? :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 04:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sweet, thanks. I remember when I was the one handing admin status out here lol :::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '''@ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 10:59, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Thanks for the honor mate.Eljuma (talk) 14:39, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 14:40, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :* Much obliged, thanks for the quick response. - Wagnike2 (talk) 15:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :* Since I've noticed that you are over here now, could you put the season 3 clip trailer in the Season 3 article and the front page? I've put it on related videos but I don't know how to put a video on the text part.Eljuma (talk) 15:33, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :** Yes please.Eljuma (talk) 20:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) A Couple Quick Things Hi Opark, I'm a friend of Wagnike/Nic, and also a member of Wikia's Community Development team. I was thinking we should put Characters in the navigation bar instead of Seasons, since those can be accessed through the Episodes section. Also, I hope you don't mind if I make a Season 3 episode section for the main page and also put one on the Season 3 page! Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 16:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey Opark, I'm new to the wiki game, but I now know how to edit character boxes. A huge Boardwalk Empire fan, so I'll help when I can. Thanks. Re: You're welcome. The sources I used name even more characters and their real-life counterparts than the ones I added. Sonny Black (Talk) 19:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Darmody's Victims To Opark 77- I kind of get the kidnapping thing though I think that them bringing him to Chalky and Chalky beating them to death makes him indirectly responsible, but I still don't get the killing of the three D'Alessio's killed by Harrow and Capone going on Darmody's victims list as "ordered deaths". Nucky wanted to know where they were so that they could be taken care of, Rothstein gave them up and gained from their deaths so if anything those two ordered it. Even if you are going with the idea that Richard would not have killed Ignacious and Pius unless Jimmy told him to because they are such blood brothers and Richard is loyal solely to Jimmy- which I think is more than a stretch as I can't see Jimmy going against Nucky's orders at that point in time not to mention the fact that Nucky was providing Harrow with a job and a place to stay and Harrow would have no reason not to kill them for him, especially considering that it seems to be one of the few things he can do to feel some normalcy after the war- I still don't see how Sixtus winds up on Darmody's victims list. Capone killed him provided with whereabouts from Rothstein and probably with tacit approval from Torrio- who brokered the meeting between Thompson and Rothstein. I can see James Neary as an ordered hit, can see Jackson Parkhurst as one, but these others are borderline at best. If anything I see Robert Dittrich as being more of a victim since Jimmy directly beat him to a bloody pulp. I get that Darmody is a beloved character and a badass- he developed superhuman strength a couple of times in the show- but... I don't know maybe like I said after a couple seasons some of these victims will look a little different. Sorry guy, don't mean to rant ; ) Darms and Lucky I kinda get you Opark about his ability to be criminally prosecuted for his connection to the organization and conspiracy to commit the murders of the other D'Alessios. I just think going that far with it could open up the wiki in a manner that might be difficult to control down the line. Like Jackson Parkhurst or the woman shot on the boardwalk. We don't know for sure that Parkhurst or the tourist woman died, but Parkhurst is among the deceased and the woman is listed as being dead on the recap of the Belle Femme episode. Torrio doesn't have the ordered death of Big Jim with Frankie Yale as the murderer on his victims list, but it's stated elsewhere on this wiki that he arranged it. I don't think it was outright stated on the show that Torrio was responsible. In real life it's alleged that he ordered it, but the reality of the show is of course gonna be slightly different- like Nucky being Irish or Commodore Kaestner's lack of inclusion on the German people's page. That's the last I got for that. About Luciano I thought it might be a little to real world to list him as "rising star" only because I think that Masseria, while seeing him as a young buck who might "cause him some problems" or something- he's still relatively low on the totem pole compared to him at this time. ''We ''know Luciano is a rising star, but I think Masseria might see him as just another young tough- like any of the other undocumented people who we don't know about now 'cuz they got popped before they became anybody- which is where the shows fictional element lies (Jimmy Darmody and Gyp Rosetti as examples). It's a while off til the early thirty's which is when he really recruited Luciano and I think now he feels like if he doesn't get his cut from Luciano he can give him a waterbed and get it from someone else. Hence "low level rival". 02:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) In the words of Mickey Doyle It was just a gag, a joke! Don't block me, bro! Don't block me! ; ) Alright my fun is done. 07:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I Just Think that this is a gangster show. People want to see violence. People complain when there are episodes without if. That means there's gonna be a lot of death doled out and a lot of other things that don't end up in death. Throughout the shows run the people that are gonna be stomped, punched, pistol whipped, killed or whatever will probably get quite large. If one is to list every beating, slapping, throwing a banana peel which caused dude to hit his head on something and die All For Want of a Nail style it is a slippery slope. So stuff like Darmody's kidnapping people and "ordering" deaths cause the legal system would...and all of the Hammonton hijacking victims being on his list and only like one on Capone's even though that editor specifically wrote "killed by Jimmy and Al" for all of them is kinda crazy. I'm glad to see that you took down the Hammonton hijacking victims from Jimmy's- though you say that it is because those characters don't have pages, but if they were to get pages putting all three on Jimmy's list would be too much because we do not know which of them he hit and killed on the road with his shotgun blasts. Or at least put them on Capone's list too. I think that the site is trying to give him the most victims. I personally am not really interested in how many victims everyone had, but some of them on Jimmy's just seems like going out of the way to give a beloved character, now deceased, a lot. I put the deaths of the D'Alessio's on Lucky and Al's lists because as you said with Jimmy they are acting as Rothstein and Torrio's chief enforcers, respectively. Yet even though Darmody didn't know the whereabouts of the D'Alessio's and actually disagreed with the truce with Arnold Rothstein he gets ordered death credits. If anything out of the three of them- Jimmy, Lucky, and Capone- the one who probably knew where they were residing and has the most likelyhood in helping arrange their deaths would probably be Luciano since his boss, Rothstein gave Thompson and possible Torrio the info- who then relayed it to Jimmy, Harrow, and Capone. Hi, There used to be a picture for Lola Freidenstine Boardwalk Empire Wiki - her headshot from her IMDB page was there, has been gone for weeks. Can you please add it back? I don't know how to. Thanks! 19:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC)hm hey are you able to edit the front page? Eli's first name has been misspelled for ages and it bothers the crap out of me. -- applesarepoison (talk) 19:12, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Need a little help Hey there Opark.. I frankly don't know who to ask really and if I should post on your talk-page but I need to know something.. I recently uploaded a photo of Hymie Weiss so he could get a picture on his article.. But it doesn't seem to work to put it there.. The photo is uploaded and so but it doesn't show on his page. Could you perhaps know what i'm doing wrong? Thx in advance. /// -MRGALLAGHER(Pretty new to the Wiki) Thx for the info Thank you for the info! Haha i'm not offended, I myself wasn't satisfied with the image I uploaded, but it's actually quite hard to find one on Hymie from the show(He's only appeared in 3 scenes in total) and except for that attempt I took with that photo I uploaded, I don't think he has ever been at the center of the camera.. Edit: Actually another editor has added an image of Hymie to his page and it was much better.. Maybe that one should be used for the "main-picture" instead? /// -MRGALLAGHER Just one more question Hi there it's me again, I apologize if I bother you with these questions but I need to know this as well. I have recently been adding a season "summary" to a couple of characters. But I have noticed that in some characters season summaries the level of detail of every scene they're in and some are a but more "summarizing". I myself try to not go in to much detail even though sometimes it's a bit inevitable. Now my question is what's right? Should you go in to detail in the summaries or should you try to summarize it more and avoid details. Thanks in advance. ---MRGALLAGHER Hi, Can you please change the photo for Lola Freidenstine (Anne Thompson, Boardwalk Empire). I don't know how to do that, but the one on her IMDB of her in the black shirt is perfect! Also, can't figure out how to link her to Old Ship of Zion. Thanks! Licensed Video Swap Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Recently our Special:LicensedVideoSwap tool has been updated with a list of new content for your wiki. For more information on this, please view here. If you would like assistance in swapping these videos, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Random Question Hey! This is a random question, but we're working on a larger project and are looking for Mad Men fans, are you a fan? Don't need to be an admin for that wiki, but just a fan :) Thanks! Jamie (profile)•(talk) Enthusiastic Contributors Needed Dear Owen I am writing to you to invite any interested members of your Boardwalk Empire wiki page to assist with the creation of questions for a new quiz game application that is currently under development. This is a mobile application which has been under development for a year and will be released onto the Google play store, the Windows Phone store and the Apple store later on this year. We are looking for keen volunteers who would be willing to create questions for Boardwalk Empire, each volunteer would be assigned a single series of the show (or more if they are willing) and would be asked to create around 45 questions per episode of this show. The questions would be created using a Question Builder that we have created for this purpose, it includes a tutorial, question compilation guidance and support from our staff at our below email address. We would appreciate any assistance that you could give us regarding members of your excellent Wikia who may be willing to participate? Or would it be possible for us to post a thread on your Wikia page concerning this exciting opportunity? All contributors will be credited for their work and a small monetary reward would be available to the right candidates to compensate them for their time spent. Please visit our site for any further information about the application: www.wiredvoltage.wix.com/quizit Or contact us at admin@wiredvoltage.com for any further questions. We look forward to hearing from you. Wired Voltage